vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Jennifer Harß
Jennifer „Jenny“ Harß (* 14. Juli 1987 in Füssen) ist eine deutsche Eishockeytorhüterin, die seit 2018 für den EHC Königsbrunn in der Herren-Bayernliga spielt. Karriere Harß begann mit dem Eishockey in frühester Kindheit zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und Vater, der auch gleichzeitig Eishockeytrainer war. Sie durchlief alle Jugend- und Nachwuchsmannschaften des EV Füssen. Sie spielte in ihrer Kindheit auch Fußball und Tennis, entschied sich aber letztlich für den Eishockeysport und entwickelte sich schnell zu einer herausragenden Torfrau.eishockey-online.com, Interview mit Jenny Harss Zwischen 2001 und 2004 war sie für den ERC Sonthofen und den SC Riessersee in der Frauen-Bundesliga aktiv. Zwischen 2004 und 2008 ging sie für den ECDC Memmingen in der Bundesliga aufs Eis und gehörte der Sportfördergruppe der Bundeswehr an.Allgäuer Zeitung online, Jennifer Harß (21) verpasst Olympia, spielt aber beim Bayernligisten eine tolle Saison In der Saison 2008/09 wurde sie Stammtorhüterin beim EV Pfronten, für den sie in der Herren-Bayernliga spielte und dort zu den besten Torhütern der Liga zählte. nordbayern.de, Jennifer Harß hütet beim Bayernligisten und EHC-Konkurrenten Pfronten den Kasten Nach ihrem Engagement beim EV Pfronten wechselte Harß zur Saison 2009/10 in die NCAA zu den Minnesota Duluth Bulldogs. Sie bekam von der Universität ein Vollstipendium und belegt das Studienfach International Management.ev-pfronten.de, Bei den Bulldogs wurde sie Back-Up Torhüterin der schwedischen Nationaltorhüterin Kim Martin HassonInterview mit Jenny Harß (Königsbrunn) und gewann 2010 das Finalturnier der NCAA, das Frozen Four.University of Minnesota Duluth, UMD Goalie Jennifer Harss is a Scholar-Athlete Nach Abschluss der Saison gehörte sie zu den besten Torhüterinnen der WCHA.Schwäbische Zeitung Online, Jenny Harss solid presence between the pipes for Germany Mit Beendigung ihres Studiums 2012 verließ sie Minnesota und kehrte nach Deutschland zurück. Sie spielte eine Saison für den ECDC Memmingen in der deutschen Bundesliga, bevor Harß seit Beginn der Saison 2013/2014 parallel für den ERC Sonthofen in der Herren-Eishockey-Bayernliga spielt.erc99.de, Sonthofen: Nationalspielerin verstärkt das Torhütergespann Mit dem ERC Sonthofen wurde Sie in Ihrer ersten Saison in Sonthofen Bayerischer Meister und stieg mit dem Verein in die Oberliga Süd auf. Nach drei Spielzeiten in der Oberliga beim ERC mit dem Sie in der Saison 2016/17 bis in das Halbfinale kam, wechselte Sie zurück in die Bayernliga zum EHC Königsbrunn. International Harß trägt in der deutschen Nationalmannschaft die Trikotnummer 30. Sie spielte bei den Olympischen Winterspielen 2006 in Turin und bei den Olympischen Winterspielen 2014 in Sotschi für Deutschland.Deutscher Olympischer Sportbund , Sportlerin des Tages - Jennifer Harß Erfolge und Auszeichnungen * 2005 Weltmeisterschaft – 5. Platz * 2006 Olympia 2006 – 5. Platz * 2007 Weltmeisterschaft 8. Platz * 2010 Meister der NCAA * 2010 Third All-Star Team der Western Collegiate Hockey Association * 2014 Meister in der Herren Eishockey-Bayernliga mit dem ERC Sonthofen * 2014 Olympia 2014 - 7. Platz * 2016 Aufstieg in die Top-Division bei der Weltmeisterschaft der Division I Weblinks * Jennifer Harß bei damen-eishockey.de * Jennifer Harß bei rodidb.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Eishockeynationaltorwart (Deutschland) Kategorie:Eishockeytorwart (EV Füssen) Kategorie:Eishockeytorwart (SC Riessersee) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Geboren 1987 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Winterspiele 2006 Kategorie:Teilnehmer der Olympischen Winterspiele 2014 Kategorie:Eishockeytorwart (ERC Sonthofen)